jack's adventures as a demigod
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: a teenage boy named Jack is recruited to camp half-blood by a demigod named Sam, they quickly become friends but as they are sent on a quest with some rather famous campers who all happen to be dating and in love, they can't help but question the extent of their feelings towards each other


Hey guys and girls, this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean. This if kind of a "test run" of a story idea I had so if you guys like I then i'll see about making it longer.

Also, as a side note I use profanity a lot, and am not a big fan of religion, and at some point in most stories I write I will make fun of a religious character, so be warned, another side note, if you see a warning at the beginning of the story saying something along the lines of "WARNING EXTREME USE OF INSULTS/PROFANITY!" you have been warned. Now onto the story

(and yes, this is really how me and my friends talk most of the time)

_**Jack**_

"Oi, cuntwaffle!" I yelled playfully at my friend John wanting to mess up his date, he looked directly at me and attempted to look like he was pissed "Get over here you assnugget!"he yelled back, surprising his date with his choice of insults. I sprinted straight at them, leaning backwards to the point that I promptly fell flat on my ass in my attempt to slow down, "Oh look what you caused you rodent infested slut muffin" then we both turned to his date and burst out in laughter at the look on her face, she confusedly (is that a word?) said " I thought you guys were friends..." John just replied with " this is how we always talk to each other hon" I made a face like I was puking behind his back.

_**Later after I went home**_

I walked into my living room to see a girl I didn't recognize sitting on my couch, I pulled out the knife I always keep with me even though I'm really no good with it i keep it concealed as I casually walk up to her and say " hi there" she turned toward me and said " hello jack" I just looked into her eyes and asked " who are you, who sent you?" she simply said " Well if you must know, I suppose I could tell you, I'm Sam, and Chiron sent me" I simply replied with "ok, are you planning on sleeping in my house? I don't really care, but if you are I want to know so I can give you a room somewhere and you don't end up sleeping on my couch." she just looked at me stunned. I turned and walked away telling her to find me when she decided, she just sat there, but the truth was, that girl was beautiful and I wanted to get to know her even if it was only as friends, cause I only had the one.

_**Sam**_

that boy, jack had invited her to stay in his house, and she was seriously considering it, that surprised her the most, he was attractive but that's not why she was considering it, he just had a face that made her trust him, she decided that since she was probably going to have to work with him for a long time she should get to know him and therefore to stay at his house, her stomach growled a few minutes after she went looking for him and she sighed just as she rounded the corner and collided with just the guy she was looking for, however she didn't fall because he wrapped an arm around her and held her up, they were very close and she said " you can let me go now jack" smiling inwardly.

_**Jack**_

I heard her stomach growl as I was on my way back to the living room to see if Sam had made up her mind yet, I sped up without realizing it and right as I turned the corner I felt her run into me, I put an arm around her back to keep her upright.A moment later she said " you can let me go now jack" he blushed instantly and released her, then he asked if she was hungry, not mentioning that he'd heard her stomach growl, she replied "what's for dinner?" winking as she did, I replied "follow me, milady, completely ignoring her wink. I led her toward the kitchen opting to take the indoor zip line which passed over the chasm the builders had discovered while they were excavating my "house" I should probably mention that my house is in the side of a mountain, she gasped when she saw it and her mouth hung open, I noticed and pulled two harnesses down from the wall I handed one to her, shaking her out of her amazement. I attached her to the zip line and whispered in her ear "don't worry there's no net to catch you if you fall" she looked terrified, and I suddenly felt really bad about teasing her, " I'm sure you'll be fine" I reassured, then I gently pushed her out so that gravity carried her to the end of the zip line, I then hooked up my harness and jumped out into the open space.

_**Sam**_

as I rode the zip line, all that went through my head was "that adorable, aggravating jerk" then I found myself falling but it was just a few feet onto a carpeted floor, I rolled away from the zip line as I heard jack whoop with joy before he flew off the end of the zip line and rolled gracefully as he landed. I found myself staring as a sudden gust of wind pushed his shirt against his chest and I saw the outlines of his muscles, "gods" I thought to myself "this boy is annoying but he's still hot" then I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that, then I took off the harness walked over to him and promptly slapped him in the face, he didn't even flinch, he just took it, then he said " I deserved that" and looked down shamefully, I suddenly blushed and cursed myself for not realizing that he was ashamed of what he'd said to me before he pushed me off the cliff, "anyway" he said "the kitchen is this way" and started walking gesturing for me to follow. "This is going to be interesting" I said to myself

So, what did you think so far? Should I continue? Should I shoot myself for writing such and atrocity? Something in between? Tell me now so I know if you want me to keep writing, if I get 1 review that tells me to keep writing I will.

I tried to hint at what might be coming, the two teens becoming friends at least, but this will have percabeth just not from their pov it gonna be these two going on a quest which may happen to include, but is not limited to, percabeth, thalico, jasiper, and frazel,


End file.
